Naruto's Fatal Frame X
by Amoridere
Summary: Read it


Naruto fatal frame X: Tokui-san's diabolically cursed necklace and sad memories

Something malevolent was lingering. The feeling was mutual. It wasn't going to leave. Something diabolical was brewing and it might have something to do with Tokui-san's necklace. Something didn't sit right. I easily shook it off and decided to wear her necklace in her memory. Things started to get worse. My father's eyes started to glow red and that meant something spiritually hostile was near by, close by. He took a quick wide-eyed glance at me and back to what he was doing. He later stole another wide red-eyed glance. He never did this before but this was an all-time first. I didn't think he was glaring he was at me but he was glaring at something. I had no idea of what but if it was me,… they could have me removed from my home and be exiled to different place where I may not see my parents again. "I'm going to go find Sai, okay?" I said with borrowed ease. It took almost awhile for him to say something but he finally said "Okay, Naruto." Not realizing that I was lying. I left the house without telling either of my parents of where I was going off to. I sat on a bench, the same one I used to sit on with Miyu but now I'm sitting on it alone. This was the place we once played while Mom was on watch. My eyes welt up in tears. It was hard to know someone you cared about fate has taken. I sat fingering the necklace that was once Tokui-san's. Tokui-san used to sit in the branches above but that was just memory also. I stared outward to the lake we once played around. I grew even sadder. First Miyu, then Tokui-san, who's next? Fate will decide. I was one for holding back tears but this time I decided to shed them. I was full of sadness. I recaptured my shattered memories. This was the only place I could shed my tears in peace. I sat there and watched butterflies fly around in a spiral-like motion. I remembered we used to catch them for a better look and then we'd release them and watch them fly off. Life brought no promise. We're born, we live, and then we die. Miyu was born in the same set of twins as I was (we were a set of twins). Tokui-san was created from dark magic (in other words, she wasn't really 'born' but made). Yet, they lived and died. I took a glance at my watch and figured out it was suppertime. I decided to let them look for me. I continued to think about my father's red-eyed glare and he staring at something and it wasn't me but what was it? I couldn't pinprick my fingers on it. I kept my parents waiting while I sorted out my thoughts. "Naruto! Naruto, where have you gone? Come home this instant!" A familiar voice called. It was Mother and she wasn't too pleased that I kept her waiting.

"There you are! Why aren't you home? You've kept me waiting and it's past supper. I was really worried that something may've happened. I've already go one casualty with my children and I need not another." she said and with that she took me by the hand and lead me home. At bed, I hung Tokui-san's necklace on the wall. Something happened later that night and it wasn't good. When I woke up, it seemed like air was in a haze. To my shock, my parents were outside and Sai was waking me up. "Come on, wake up! We have to exit the house and if we don't we'll be trapped and burned alive!" Sai was screaming the best he could. I knew what he meant when he said 'Burned alive'. That meant the house caught fire. I got Tokui-san's necklace off the wall and followed Sai down the stairs and through the front door and we later joined my parents. "Naruto, I think that necklace is cursed." My father said with ease.

"What do you mean 'cursed'?"

"You said Tokui-san was a daemon, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but it's true."

"As most chyteroptera, she might've came with a curse."

"So you mean?"

"In life, she was a possibly hostile daemon as her powers would be released due to severe wound and obliterate everything in her path including herself."

"That doesn't mean _she's_ cursed!"

"No, but her necklace is."

"How can you tell?"

"There was nothing that caused the fire."

"Coincidence?"

"No."

"Sleepy smoking?"

"We don't smoke."

"Ignition?"

"None of any kind."

"Gas leak."

"No."

"Your lighted fart?"

"No."

"Arsonist?"

"No."

"Cooking mistake?"

"No."

"Electrical?"

"No."

"Friction?"

"No."

"Me playing with a lighter?"

"You were in a bed, I checked before the fire."

"…."

"Oh? The silent treatment for whenever you can't make up a good enough excuse, is it? Okay, I'll take your silence more as submission for now. You'll come to terms."

I couldn't find any more excuses to argue with Father's theory of 'the cursed necklace'. When my parents' attention was directed somewhere else, I silently limped away, back to the same park bench I was earlier and had no desire of going home to my parents. Tears started to come. I knew running away wouldn't cause misfortune to my only family. After minutes of thinking, I decided to go through with plan of running away. I had to think of a way to divert them and run away from the village. I decided to distract them with a family matter, while I'll be trying on next shipping truck out. I knew my over protective mother very well and it may never slip past her. I always cause misfortune. I got a good whiff of my parents' scent and started to limp in the opposite direction, off into woodlands that were surrounding area. They didn't see me go in. "Naruto, if we've said something regarding that necklace, we're sorry. You know it's true. Oh do come home." Mom called out in tears. "I won't be coming back, dear mother." I whispered and I ventured further into the woods with no hope that my life will be spared. In the end, I'll be with Miyu and we'll sit on the same park bench on the other side of the artificial lake, only we'll be dead and together at last. Sai will find me, sometime or another and that'll be it.

To be continued…..

Dearest parents...


End file.
